Comme tombe la pluie
by LynnNashina
Summary: Ce devait être une simple mission de routine… "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sasuke ...?" "J'essaie d'être libre ." Les yeux azur s'écarquillèrent, le regard charbon se ferma. Une bouche chaude modela ses lèvres, deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Un souffle brulant, un murmure, un appel à la rédemption. ...Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Encore une fois, me voici pour une toute nouvelle fiction : « Comme tombe la pluie », qui sera découpée en 3 parties (et cette fois, aucun retard dans les publications, je vous le jure sur mon honneur ! è_é).

En espérant vous faire passer un agréable moment !

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Comme tombe la pluie

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

La pluie tombait.

Lentement, tendrement, goute après goute, elle venait s'écraser sur le sol boueux de ce village morose, l'assombrissant peu à peu. Tapissant la terre sombre devenue moite d'eau glacée, dans un son doux et mélancolique. L'air devint humide et froid, accompagnant amoureusement la pluie, étreignant de nostalgie les rares passants qui s'intéressait à elle. Elle laissa leurs yeux contempler d'un œil tourmenté cette averse douloureusement accusatrice.

Peu à peu, les gens vinrent à se terrer chez eux, tentant de lui échapper. Pourtant, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, certainement trop habituer à côtoyer les hommes. Ces hommes, tous aussi lâches, qui cherchent sans cesse à la fuir…

Sans un remord, elle continua son office.

L'eau se fraya un chemin humide entre les tuiles rouges et brunes des maisons, chutant rapidement jusqu'au sol. Glissant parfois sur le bois des murs dans un mouvement lent, tentant désespérément de retarder leur fin, qui était pourtant impossible à contrer. Comme une évidence.

Lentement, tendrement, goute après goute, la pluie apporta gracieusement un sentiment de douce libération à quiconque prenait le temps de la comprendre. Ce sentiment étrange de pouvoir faire enfin table rase du passé. De tout balayer, de tout oublier, de tout reconstruire.

La rue était désormais dépourvue de toute forme de vie humaine, accueillant sans regret cette averse glacée. Vide, ou presque.

Là, adossé contre le sombre mur de bois humide d'une petite auberge, un jeune homme se tenait debout. Enveloppé tendrement dans un long manteau noir, la garde d'un katana de la même couleur dépassant de son dos, il se tenait là, abrité par un petit avant-toit au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux de jais, rendu humide par l'atmosphère embrumée régnant autour de lui, lui caressaient tendrement les joues, d'habitude si pâle mais qui étaient devenues légèrement roses sous le froid mordant de cette fin d'automne.

Ses yeux d'un profond onyx se levèrent lentement vers ce ciel occupé à pleurer.

Il observa sans un mot les nuages gris au-dessus de lui, pleurant tout leur soûl sur le pauvre être qu'il était, comme une fatalité. Comme un reflet de lui-même. Le reflet de tout ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Lui renvoyant ses erreurs en pleine face, lui montrant à quel point son cœur souffrait en plus profond de lui, silencieusement. Silencieux, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Sa gorge se resserra. Et lentement, presque hésitant, il s'avança.

Quittant la sécurité du toit qui couvrait sa tête, il sentit rapidement l'eau glacée de l'averse s'écraser dans ses cheveux, les plaquant sur son crâne, glissant lentement le long de son cou dans un sillon glacial. Ses vêtements se gorgèrent peu à peu d'eau, devenant un peu plus lourd à chacun de ses pas, et sur son visage, il sentit la désagréable morsure du vent froid s'accentuant sur l'eau glacée qui caressait ses joues. Mais, étrangement, il n'en avait cure.

Sans un seul regret, sans un seul regard, il continua d'avancer. Comme si une voix l'appelait. Comme si tout cela n'était que la suite logique des choses. Comme si tout cela était impossible à éviter. Comme si…

Alors que ses jambes continuaient d'avancer sans aucun but, il releva lentement son visage pâle vers ce sombre ciel. L'eau fraiche vint s'écraser plus franchement contre ses joues, son front, tentant de s'insinuer entre ses lèvres gercées de froid, glissant contre sa gorge avant de se perdre sous ses vêtements. Ses jambes le guidèrent un peu plus loin encore, aux abords du village, quittant les rues habitées pour ne rencontrer que la nature.

A quelques pas de là, la côte.

Ses pas se stoppèrent à peine à quelques mètres du vide. Fermant lentement les paupières dans une expression de total repentir, il laissa un soupir las passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le son des vagues frappant contre la paroi rocheuse du littoral, plus bas, semblait avoir l'étrange pouvoir de l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le vent humide souffla à nouveau, caressant la peau mouillée de son visage et de ses bras nus et s'engouffra dans son long manteau noir, apportant avec lui l'odeur caractéristique de la mer, plus bas. Les sons de la pluie et de la mer se confondirent un instant dans une mélodie tendrement mélancolique.

Deux lagons onyx se rouvrirent lentement sur le morceau d'océan face à lui, avant de se lever vers le ciel. Longuement, il le contempla, ses yeux prenant peu à peu une teinte de douce renonciation, acceptant ce qui n'était que fatalité. Il le sentait, pourtant. Ce sentiment de terreur, ces tourments, enserrant son cœur, broyant sa gorge, retournant ses trippes, oppressant son âme du poids des regrets.

Il ne s'était jamais autant haï.

Pas même lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le village qui l'avait vu naître. Pas même lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer son meilleur ami. Pas même lorsqu'il les avait trahi au profit d'Orochimaru. Pas même lorsqu'il avait pris la vie de son frère.

Non.

C'est à ce moment précis. Alors qu'il se tenait devant cette interminable étendue d'eau, son corps parcourut de frissons glacés, son visage trempé tournée vers ce ciel horriblement accusateur, alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'était sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie.

En finir.

Expier ses fautes.

Tout oublier.

A nouveau, il laissa échapper un soupir, à s'en fendre l'âme.

Que faire, à présent ?

Cette simple question trottait au fond de lui depuis maintenant des semaines. Il se sentait tellement désemparé, tellement…perdu.

Ces dernières années, il n'avait survécu que dans un seul et unique but : se venger. Pour ça, il n'avait qu'une seule option : prendre la vie de son unique frère, prendre la vie de l'homme qui l'avait détruit. Durant des années, il s'était entrainé sans relâche, allant parfois jusqu'à frôler la mort, tentant toujours de dépasser toutes ses limites, infligeant de lourds dommages à son corps déjà tellement meurtri. Il avait été prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.

Prêt à sacrifier son enfance, prêt à trancher les derniers liens importants qui lui resté, prêt à trahir ses seuls amis, prêt à tuer son ancien maître et ses anciens compagnons.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde jusqu'à maintenant, acceptant son sort et n'écoutant que son désir de vengeance, faisant le pas sur ses sentiments et sur ce que lui crier son cœur…

Enfin, non… En toute honnêteté, il avait déjà hésité. Une seule et unique fois, changeant à jamais le court de sa vie.

En un jour pluvieux, comme aujourd'hui. Un jour qu'il se forçait à oublier depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Un de ces sombres jours qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Son départ de Konoha. Tenter d'ignorer les conseils tellement criants de vérité de Kakashi. Recueillir les larmes d'une Sakura éperdument amoureuse. Cacher ses véritables sentiments à un Naruto près à tout pour vous ramener à la maison. Tout cela avait été bien trop difficile à supporter.

A cet instant, il n'avait pas eu la force d'en faire plus.

A cet instant, lorsque le combat avait enfin touché à sa fin, lorsque Naruto se trouvait enfin à ses pieds, oscillant entre la vie et la mort, il ne parvint pas à trouver le courage d'en finir.

A genoux, se saisir d'un kunai, là, maintenant, le maintenir entre ses doigts comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois. Caresser la gorge halée de la lame froide de son arme, trancher en un coup sec et sans hésitation. En finir, enfin, et obtenir le pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qu'il désirait ardemment depuis des années. Trancher en un rapide coup de poignet, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

Son poing tremblait au-dessus du cou doré, trempé par l'averse qui ne cessait de tomber. Un mouvement, un seul !, et tout serait terminé.

Son regard ne pouvant se détacher du visage dangereusement exposé de son ami, Sasuke plissa douloureusement les yeux. Ce visage tellement serein dans l'inconscience, ignorant que d'une minute à l'autre, tout serait terminé. La main pâle agrippa plus fortement l'arme, les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous l'effort. Elle s'appuya contre la gorge, laissant une petite marque fine et pâle sous la pression. Encore un peu, juste un peu, et le sang coulerait enfin.

Ses dents se serrèrent. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Maintenant !

De rage, il éloigna violemment le kunai d'un mouvement sec et le jeta au loin, balançant son bras dans un court hurlement de désespoir.

Une douleur lancinante s'empara à nouveau de lui, cause de son geste brusque et du combat ardent qu'il venait de mener. Dans une expression de vive douleur, il enserra rapidement son épaule de sa main et se courba, son visage s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

La souffrance s'estompant peu à peu, sa respiration se calma, et il resta là, penché au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux scrutèrent les paupières fermées de son ancien compagnon, imaginant sans mal la douce couleur cobalt se cachant derrière elles. Il déglutit lentement.

La pluie battant furieusement au-dessus d'eux couvrait le son de leur respiration, tristement calme pour l'un, douloureusement saccadé pour l'autre. Il n'était pas trop tard… Il pouvait toujours-…

Les deux billes noires se tintèrent de douceur en imaginant la scène. Détaillant le visage hâlé sous lui, il imagina un instant quelle genre d'expression celui-ci aurait pu prendre aux portes de la mort, plonger dans un bain de souffrance. Cette simple image lui tordit les tripes et lui écrasa le cœur.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne voulait pas le tuer… Il voulait simplement… simplement rester avec lui et…

Non !

Plissant vivement les yeux, Sasuke se fustigea mentalement pour n'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Il avait fait son choix, maintenant. Et il allait s'y tenir. Pour le reste de sa vie.

Forçant sur ses jambes engourdies par la douleur, il se releva lentement. Dans la manœuvre, il sentit le nœud de son bandeau frontal se dénouer derrière son crâne. Le tissu glissa dans ses cheveux et chuta avant de s'écraser sur la roche près du visage endormi, dans un bruit métallique.

Un instant, Sasuke prit le temps d'observer les derniers signes de son appartenance au village, son regard profond passant lentement du bandeau au visage doré.

Il chassa rapidement ce sentiment de regret qui assaillait déjà son cœur meurtri.

Après un dernier regard, il détourna les talons.

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré, quittant le corps inconscient de son ancien compagnon, gagnant les ténèbres…

Ces ténèbres qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté depuis, l'étreignant tendrement jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, l'empêchant de se dérober.

Ces ténèbres qui l'avaient peu à peu détruit de l'intérieur, qui l'avaient totalement aveuglé.

Ces ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était à jamais perdu après avoir pris la vie de son unique frère. Après avoir appris l'ignoble vérité de la bouche de Tobi. Après avoir eu la confirmation par Danzo avant de le tuer, lui aussi. Après… Après...s'être égaré à jamais.

Lui qui n'avait vécu que grâce à la vengeance était totalement perdu désormais. Il était parvenu à se venger de l'assassin de son clan et de ses parents. Parvenu à rétablir l'honneur de sa famille. Mais, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait porté le coup de grâce à son ainé. En prenant sa vie, il était devenu à la fois le sauveur et l'assassin.

Mais comment se venger de soi-même ?

Désormais, pas même Naruto n'avait le pouvoir de le libérer de ces chaînes.

Lentement, ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le ciel au-dessus de lui. Sans un bruit, sans un soupir, ses larmes vinrent tendrement se mêler à la pluie.

Il inspira lentement l'air glacé l'entourant dans un court soubresaut, gonflant au maximum ses poumons, cherchant par tous les moyens à se libérer.

Le froid crispait désormais ses membres et asséchait peu à peu sa gorge. Ou… Est-ce le fait de pleurer ? Il ne savait plus.

Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être libérateur, que de se laisser aller ainsi.

Refermant doucement les yeux, il se laissa peu à peu porter par ses pensées et par les sentiments qui enserraient son cœur. Il ne sut pourquoi, ni comment, mais la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le visage toujours aussi souriant de son ancien compagnon. Ce crétin aux cheveux blonds…

Avec horreur, il sentit l'ombre d'un sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres.

Le visage hâlé se fit plus net dans son esprit. Le visage de ses seize ans, comme il l'avait vu au repaire d'Orochimaru. La couleur miel de sa peau au parfum unique. La magnifique nuance azur de ses yeux, miroir de son âme, tellement expressif. Les six cicatrices parcourant ses joues, lui donnant un côté tendrement sauvage. Sa mâchoire devenue un peu plus carré, avec le temps, le rendant plus adulte, plus mature qu'il n'était en réalité. Et ces lèvres… Ces lèvres au sourire unique, ces lèvres pleines qui avaient l'air si… si…

Une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps du brun, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus. Ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité, coulant le long de ses joues toujours aussi silencieusement sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Sa gorge se resserra un peu plus, en même temps que son cœur, mais il n'en avait cure.

En cet instant, alors que son corps frissonné sous le froid mordant de cette matinée pluvieuse, alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, alors qu'une douleur insupportable enserrer son cœur et empêcher ses poumons de respirer correctement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Et, avec lâcheté, il s'abandonna peu à peu à la douceur de ce sentiment.

Ce sentiment étrange qui vous fait prendre conscience que là, quelque part en ce monde peuplé de fou, quelqu'un tiens tout de même à vous.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que c'était ici que tout devait s'arrêter. Peut-être qu'il en avait assez fait.

Dans un instant de rêverie, il se demanda vaguement quel genre de réaction Naruto aurait en le voyant rentrer au village. Après tout ce que lui avait fait subir Sasuke, il n'était plus très sûr. Il y a quelque temps, il aurait été certain d'être accueillie par un immense sourire et par deux bras largement ouverts. Mais maintenant, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien assurer.

Peut-être que… Que ça valait la peine de prendre le risque…

Ou…

…Un masque…

L'horrible masque de Tobi apparut devant ses yeux clos, son imagination effaçant la douceur des yeux azur pour les remplacer par ce sharingan et ce rinnegan froid et cruel. Lui susurrant toutes ces horreurs. L'histoire d'Itachi… La capture des démons… Kyubi… Naruto…

Son dernier ordre : capturer le démon renard. Capturer l'hôte vivant et l'offrir à l'Akatsuki… Son ultime devoir à accomplir. Son dernier but. Sa dernière vengeance…

Le ciel eut à nouveau l'occasion de revoir ces deux lagons onyx se rouvrirent sur lui. Alors que ses paupières s'étaient refermées sur un regard blessé et emplie de souffrance, elles ne s'étaient ouvertes que pour balayer tous ces sentiments et n'exprimer qu'une seule et unique émotion : la certitude.

La pluie au-dessus de lui se calma peu à peu au moment où se levait le soleil, mettant un terme à cette matinée de fin d'automne. De nombreuses vagues vinrent à nouveau frapper violemment la roche du littoral, rendant les dernières bourrasques de vent humide et fraiche.

Sasuke inspira une bouffée d'air marin à plein poumon, laissant le vent sécher les larmes qui avait maintenant cessé de couler.

Tendrement, il sentit la chaleur de ce pâle soleil d'automne l'englober dans un cocon protecteur, contrastant violemment avec l'averse qui venait de l'affaiblir, de baisser ses barrières.

Une expression de total apaisement imprimé sur son visage pâle, il contempla quelques secondes de plus la mer face à lui avant de finalement détourner les talons, regagnant le village qui l'avait accueillie pour la nuit.

Ses pas le ramenèrent rapidement à l'auberge où il venait de passer la nuit. Devant le bâtiment, il se stoppa.

Ses yeux parcoururent l'édifice sans vraiment le voir, observant sans grand intérêt les premiers rayons du soleil effleurer le bois encore humide devant lui. Des sons presque étouffés sortirent de l'auberge, preuve que les gens y logeant venaient peu à peu de s'éveiller à leur tour.

Un instant, il se demanda si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

Et puis, en une courte hésitation, il revit le visage d'Orochimaru, de Kabuto, des membres de l'équipe Hebi, de Tobi … Et puis, ensuite, celui de ses parents, de son frère, de Kakashi, de Sakura, et de Naruto…

Ses mains agrippèrent la capuche noire de son manteau et la renversèrent, laissant tomber au sol l'eau qui s'y était engouffré. D'un mouvement sec, il la rabattit sur son crâne, cachant ses cheveux et la moitié de son visage, avant de replacer correctement son épée, Kusanagi, dans son dos.

Lentement, il se détourna de l'auberge qui l'avait accueillie et reprit sa route, se dirigeant vers l'est, en direction de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Pour ceux qui l'attendait, voici la suite de « Comme tombe la pluie » :)

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Comme tombe la pluie

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

La pluie tombait.

Lentement, tendrement, goute après goute, elle venait s'écraser sur le sol devenu boueux de Konoha, l'assombrissant peu à peu.

Accoudé contre la rambarde d'acier de son balcon, un jeune homme observait silencieusement la rue, plus bas. Enveloppé tendrement dans un ensemble vert sombre, vêtement réglementaire des Jounin de son village, un bandeau noir arborant la feuille de Konoha sur son front, il se tenait là, abrité par un petit avant-toit au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux d'or, rendu terne et humide par l'atmosphère embrumée régnant autour de lui, lui balayaient tendrement le front, caressant le métal glacé de son bandeau, voilant légèrement son regard azuré.

Ses yeux d'un cobalt pur se levèrent lentement vers ce ciel occupé à pleurer.

Il observa sans un mot les nuages gris au-dessus de lui, admirant leurs courbes sombres se fondre les unes dans les autres, s'épaississant à mesure que l'averse s'accentuer. Le son de l'eau claquant la terre emplie son monde, le laissant à la fois rêveur et mélancolique.

Ses yeux vifs prirent une teinte plus sombre alors que son corps s'affaissait un peu plus contre la rambarde de fer, devenant lourd. Il baissa lentement la tête et nicha son visage entre ses bras croisés, son regard scrutant sans grand intérêt la rue peu animée, plus bas.

A chaque fois, la même chose… Dès l'instant où le soleil daignait laisser sa place à la pluie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer… Il ne pouvait empêcher ces souvenirs de le hanter…

Il sentit à nouveau le poids des regrets alourdir son cœur et transpercer son âme…

…Sasuke…

– Naruto ?

Son prénom. Prononcé par une voix féminine si douce, si inquiète, si aimante, si… Tellement de choses encore…

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son appel. Il n'avait pas envie de parler… De lui parler. Pas maintenant.

Timidement, il l'entendit demander après un court temps d'hésitation :

– Tu pars en mission ?

Un sourcil blond s'arqua. Comment avait-elle-… ? Ah oui, sa tenue.

– Oui. Je pars dans une heure.

Il lui répondit simplement, d'une voix sans timbre particulier, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle. Comme il s'en doutait, tout cela ne la fit pas reculer pour autant. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de la jeune femme l'interroger :

– Pourquoi portes-tu la tenue de Jounin ?

Question inutile… Elle tentait de détourner son esprit, de lui faire oublier ce pour quoi il semblait se faire tant de soucis, et il le savait bien.

La voir se préoccuper de lui ainsi le rendait encore plus mal qu'il n'était déjà. Retenant un soupir, il ouvrit les lèvres et consentit à répondre :

– « Pour éviter d'être trop remarqué », il parait … La spécialité d'un shinobi n'est-elle pas déjà la discrétion ?

Tout cela le dépassait.

– C'est vrai que c'est un peu redondant. Admis la jeune femme. Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

– Qui d'autre que la vieille peut devenir aussi illogique simplement parce qu'elle a peur pour moi ?

Elle devait accorder ce point à Naruto. Il fallait réellement être aveugle – ou idiot – pour ne pas voir à quel point l'affection que l'Hokage éprouvait pour son petit protéger était imposant. La poussant parfois à faire des choses vraiment dénuée de sens et indigne d'une femme de son rang. Mais Sakura connaissait assez bien son maitre pour savoir que, tant que ses proches étaient en sécurité, elle se fichait bien de paraitre indigne aux yeux de ces vieillards du conseil ou à ceux d'hommes bien plus hauts placés.

Elle reporta son regard sur la silhouette affaissée du jeune homme. La curiosité la piquant une nouvelle fois, elle osa demander quelques précisions sur sa mission :

– Tu pars avec …?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– …L'objectif de la mission ?

– Mission de routine. Rien de bien intéressant.

– Je vois…

Un instant, le silence régna entre eux. Un silence morne, seulement interrompu par le bruit de la pluie tombant sans interruption depuis maintenant quelques heures, et par les longues bourrasques de vent balayant tout sur leurs passages.

Inquiète, Sakura fit glisser son regard sur le dos de son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'être aussi silencieux…

Attentive, elle vit ses cheveux blonds et ses vêtements assombris par la pluie, semblant si lourd. Son corps paraissant las, avachis sur cette rampe glacée… Il devait être gelé.

– Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là…

« Le dernier de mes soucis ». Cette simple phrase brulait les lèvres du jeune jinchuriki, mais il n'eut pas le courage de la faire sortir. La jeune femme était tellement gentille avec lui, elle se souciait tellement de lui, de sa santé, de son bonheur… Elle ne méritait pas une telle chose.

Enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans le tissu de sa veste, le jeune homme ferma doucement les yeux et apprécia encore quelques secondes le son de la pluie. L'odeur fraiche de l'averse emplie ses narines, avant d'être remplacé par le parfum caractéristique de la jeune femme que le vent lui offrit : l'odeur d'une rose pure et innocente…

Il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés derrière lui, avançant prudemment, avant de sentir une main douce et chaude se poser tendrement contre sa joue mouillée.

– Tu es trempé… Reprit-elle sur un doux ton de reproche. Rentre.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Naruto rouvrit doucement les yeux et les détourna de la rue pour les poser sur cette femme et son visage pale à l'expression tendre et soucieuse, qui contrastée tellement avec celui de leur enfance. Son regard émeraude reflétait toute l'affection et l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme face à elle. Toujours cette même lueur brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Cette lueur d'amour pur et sans limite, lueur qui n'était plus destinée à la même personne que dans le passé, désormais…

En croisant les yeux azur du ninja, la jeune femme se tendit. L'expression de son visage changea considérablement et sa main se figea sur la joue froide du jeune homme. Naruto le savait : elle venait de comprendre.

Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu ? Elle le connaissait depuis tellement d'années, maintenant…

Ne cherchant même pas à nier – il savait très bien que c'était inutile face à elle, de toute façon – , Naruto se contenta de reporter son attention sur la rue devant lui. La main chaude quitta sa joue.

Il sentit le regard émeraude sur lui, tellement pesant, tellement réprobateur, mais tenta de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier une fois de plus…

Oui, il continuait d'y penser. Oui, il persistait à croire que c'était sa faute. Oui, il se sentait faible et désemparé… Et rien au monde ne pourrait changer cela.

A son étonnement, il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune femme s'installer à ses côtés sans un mot. Ses avant-bras nus posés sur la rambarde d'acier, elle leva la tête vers le ciel grisonnant et observa à son tour les nuages. Ses cheveux roses furent balayer par le vent et devinrent peu à peu humides, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

Un moment passa, ou aucun d'eux ne voyait l'intérêt de parler. Laissant le vent et l'averse occuper leurs sens et leurs pensées.

Puis, prise par une soudaine envie d'aller plus loin, prise d'un sadisme qui, elle le savait, les feraient souffrir tous deux, Sakura ouvrit enfin la bouche et souffla :

– Il te manque toujours… hein ?

Naruto se crispa, sentit son estomac se tordre, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. Trop vite. Il déglutit un instant, voulant libérer son corps de ce poids qui l'oppresser depuis tant d'années.

Comme elle s'en doutait, il ne répondit jamais à cette question. Mais elle comprit…

Certaines vérités ne supportent que le silence.

– Moi aussi… Reprit-elle après un long moment, répondant à sa place. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui…

Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres et fendit son cœur lorsque l'image du Sasuke de leur enfance passa devant ses yeux. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir participé à ce stupide examen de Chuunin … Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir eu la force de le protéger, dans la forêt de la mort … De ne pas avoir pu le convaincre de rester auprès d'eux…

Son corps se recroquevilla légèrement, ses doigts fins et blancs enserrant lentement ses bras comme si elle tentait de s'enfermer dans un cocon protecteur. Une vague glacée parcourut son corps, accentuant ce sentiment de terreur et d'exposition totale, cette impression d'être constamment en danger, de frôler la mort à chaque instant.

Ses yeux émeraude emplies de détresse se posèrent instinctivement sur l'homme à ses côtés, calmant instantanément le battement affolé de son cœur. Le simple fait de le savoir là, à ses côtés, avait toujours eu l'étrange pouvoir de la rassurer. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement intouchable, comme… protéger de tout.

Un instant, elle l'observa. La mine assombrie, les muscles tendus, les yeux plantés sur les nuages au-dessus d'eux… Ses yeux azur semblant rendre ce sombre ciel coupable de toutes ses souffrances…

Cette simple image lui suffit à se sentir encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Lui aussi s'en voulait et souffrait atrocement, certainement plus encore que tout ce qu'elle était capable d'imaginer.

Lui… avait eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. De le poursuivre jusqu'à la toute fin. Il avait dû subir tous ses coups, affronter ces épreuves, seul… Les coups de son meilleur ami. Les coups de la personne qui compté sans doute le plus, pour lui.

Elle ne les comprenait pas…

Elle le savait pourtant… Elle l'avait vu. Ce lien qui les unissait et que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait voir.

Tout ca avait toujours été si… intense. Un lien flou, à la fois brut, grossier, pur, complètement fou et dénué de sens. Un sentiment unique, un attachement inexplicable. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un, de se compléter l'un l'autre en étant pourtant si différent.

Elle se l'était toujours cachée, niant la vérité, mais au fond, elle les enviait. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir cette place, dans le cœur des deux hommes… Cette place qui n'appartenait pourtant qu'à l'autre.

Vaguement, elle se demanda ce que Sasuke pensait de ce lien particulier. Elle se demanda même s'il avait enfin compris, après tout ce temps, l'importance et la puissance de cette attache.

Et… Peu à peu, ces souvenirs lui revinrent…

Une nouvelle vague de froid humide balaya les cheveux du blond, mouillant un peu plus son visage hâlé, caressant les six cicatrices qui parcouraient ses joues. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, laissant ses autres sens totalement en éveil.

Le son de la pluie frappant le sol boueux, caressant la rambarde de fer dans un bruit métallique, s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements de tissus, parcourant les briques rouges au-dessus de lui. Les bruits de pas humides des quelques passants, plus bas. Le son discret et rassurant de leurs respirations, à Sakura et lui.

L'odeur de cette même pluie, se confondant avec le doux parfum de rose à ses côtés. Fraiche, toutes deux.

L'eau caressant ses joues, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres, son cou, ses mains… Le froid mordant de quelques bourrasques venant accentuer cette sensation…

– Tu sais… Je me repasse sans cesse cette scène dans ma tête…

Sa voix était si douce et si sincère. Et pourtant, chaque mot était aux yeux du blond tous plus douloureux à entendre les uns que les autres.

– Le jour où je vous ai vu vous battre sérieusement, pour la première fois…

Naruto fronça les sourcils, laissant ses yeux clos.

Sur le toit de l'hôpital, peu de temps après le retour d'Itachi. Ce souvenir était aussi net dans son esprit que dans celui de Sakura.

Son regard onyx froid et emplie de douleur. Ses gestes brusques, emplis de haine. Sa décision irréversible.

– Et cette autre fois, au repaire d'Orochimaru.

La vue de son visage, tellement différent. Semblant avoir perdu toute humanité et semblant de pitié. Ses yeux vides et glacials. La vitesse de son mouvement. Le poids de son bras sur son épaule. Le souffle brulant dans son cou. Ses mots cruels murmurés à son oreille. Le son métallique du katana qu'il dégaine lentement dans le but de…

– A ce moment-là, j'ai su…

« J'ai su » ?

Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour les porter sur sa coéquipière, son premier amour, son amie, son soutien, debout à côté de lui, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Le visage assombri par ses souvenirs obscurs, ses yeux voilés de douleur scrutant les nuages, mais ses lèvres relevées dans un sourire détruit. Sa peau blanche frissonnante, à cause du froid, à cause de ses sombres pensées, de ses sentiments, il ne sut dire.

Elle savait ? Que savait-t-elle ?

– Tu n'as pas vu son regard, lorsqu'il t'a attaqué ce jour-là…

Les yeux émeraude vinrent chercher ceux cobalts et crièrent la vérité, en même temps que le faisait la douce voix de la jeune femme :

– Sai a bloqué l'épée qui te menacer. Avec la seule force de son bras, sans une seule arme, il a réussi à la contrer… Ca ne t'a jamais paru bizarre ?

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent un peu plus. Tout ca c'était passer si vite… Que voulait-elle dire ?

Fronçant à son tour les sourcils, ses yeux brillant d'assurance, elle reprit :

– Sasuke-kun m'a attaqué dans le but de me tuer. J'ai vu la lueur meurtrière et assuré qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a porté son coup.

Sa voix tremblante trahit son regard, qui se voulait tellement déterminé. Il avait tenté de la tuer… Après tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait offert, après avoir risqué leur vie ensemble, après avoir partagé tant de choses, il avait voulu la tuer…

Elle déglutit rapidement et reprit :

– Lorsque Sasuke-kun s'en est pris à Yamato-taisho, il est parvenu à le blesser. Tout ca est arrivé très vite oui, mais Yamato-taisho n'a pas réussi à bloquer son attaque à temps… Sasuke était trop fort pour lui.

Naruto essaya de se souvenir de cette scène. Il se souvenait oui, c'était vague et flou, mais … Oui, il s'en souvenait…

– Mais… Dis-moi, Naruto… De Yamato-taisho et de Sai, qui est le plus puissant ?

Des deux ? C'était…

Les yeux azur s'élargirent tendit que sa bouche s'ouvrait lentement. Non… Quelle folie était-elle en train de lui dire ?! Ce n'était pas possible !

Sakura maintint son regard ancré dans les yeux cobalt, affirmant ses dires sans un mot de plus. Elle s'était bien trop souvent repassé cette scène dans son esprit pour faire erreur.

« Comment Sai aurait-il pu bloquer une attaque portée par un homme plus puissant que leur capitaine ? ».

Désemparé, Naruto fuyait à présent le regard de la jeune femme. Non. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne voulait pas y croire… C'était…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il y avait cette petite voix cruelle et mesquine qui ne cessait de lui répéter, s'imprimant dans son cœur, sa tête, son esprit :

« Il n'a jamais essayé de te tuer ».

Non… ! Pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après tous leurs combats… Toutes leurs souffrances !

Pourtant, même si sa tête le nier farouchement, au plus profond de lui, il savait… Son cœur le savait…

Tout était si incohérent.

Ses larges yeux azur exprimant en cet instant son intense désarroi, il les planta rapidement dans ceux de la jeune femme. Comme paniqué et effrayé par la vérité, cherchant une réponse à cette seule et unique question. « Pourquoi ? »

Et, comme à chaque fois que cela lui était possible, la jeune rose dissipa les doutes qui le hantaient et adoucit son cœur par la tendresse de ses mots :

– Tu es le seul qu'il n'a jamais réussi à tuer. Non pas par manque de puissance comme nous le pensions tous, mais plutôt… par manque de volonté.

Son cœur accéléra ses battements…

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ce jour-là, Sasuke ?! »

« …Par caprice. »

…et sa gorge devint sèche, lentement.

– Tu es le seul, Naruto… J'en suis sûre… Le seul pour qui Sasuke ressent ne serais-ce que l'once d'un sentiment…

Chaque mot avait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Ses yeux cobalts s'élargirent dans une expression de totale détresse, comprenant peu à peu le poids de ces atroces paroles. « Pourquoi ?! » Son esprit hurla si fort que ses lèvres finirent par lui obéir :

– Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?!

« Ne me fais pas souffrir plus que je ne souffre déjà… Sakura… ».

Il vit le regard émeraude briller légèrement. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, retenant les larmes de couler sur ses joues devenues roses sous la morsure du froid. Elle n'avait aucun droit de pleurer, alors que tout le poids de ses aveux tenait sur les uniques épaules du blond.

Il méritait d'avoir une réponse, même si formuler ses aveux déchirait son tendre cœur de femme :

– Tu sais, au début… Lorsque je t'ai suppliée de le ramener au village, c'était avant tout pour moi… Un désir égoïste, je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi… Je… Je l'aime tellement.

Elle fit une pause.

Prendre une longue bouffée d'air frais. Réprimer ses larmes. Déglutir. Reprendre confiance. Rouvrir la bouche.

– Mais désormais, reprit-elle, je ne veux pas le ramener pour moi, ni même pour toi… Sasuke-kun s'est perdu… Il n'est plus lui-même. La vengeance l'a changé et l'a totalement détruit. Il ne vit plus que pour ça et, j'en suis certaine, il doit en souffrir atrocement. Il…

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais, elle était convaincue d'avoir raison sur ce point. Personne ne peut être heureux en ayant été bercé par la vengeance depuis sa naissance. La haine ne fait de bien à personne.

– Il a besoin de-

– J'en suis incapable !

Sakura se stoppa. Vivement, elle reporta son regard sur le visage du blond. Que venait-il de dire ?...

Les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche tordue dans une grimace douloureuse, le jeune ninja semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ils s'observèrent un instant, le choc distinctement marqué sur leur visage, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

– Je n'ai jamais réussi ! Je n'ai pas pu le sauver ! Ni lui, ni personne !

Vivement, il se détacha de la rambarde de fer, voulant la repousser d'un coup sec loin de lui. Comme consterné et prit de panique, il agita sa tête de droite à gauche sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme. Haussant le ton, il reprit rapidement :

– J'ai vu tellement de gens mourir sous mes yeux sans ne jamais réussir à les sauver ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tout le monde pense !

Cette fois, c'était trop. Sakura se tourna vers lui et fronça violemment les sourcils :

– C'est faux ! Tu nous as sauvés, contre toute l'Akatsuki ! Contre Pain, contre tous ceux qui voulaient voir le village détruit et nous voir tous morts. Tu nous as tous sauvé ! Je… Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai réussie à échapper à la mort grâce à toi !

Leurs voix se confondirent dans un écho, les stoppant tous deux, tout autant choqué par la violence de leur confrontation. Dans un instant de flottement, ils se scrutèrent en silence, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit.

D'un ton plus doux, Naruto finit par reprendre :

– Vous m'en demandez beaucoup trop… Je ne suis pas si fort ! … Je ne suis pas si-

– Je regrette de t'avoir fait endurer le fardeau de cette promesse. Coupa la jeune femme.

Naruto se stoppa à nouveau, surpris par son aveu. De ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, il vit la main pâle de la jeune femme resserrer discrètement le tissu de sa veste entre ses doigts, se donnant du courage, avant de reprendre :

– J'en porte le poids des remords chaque seconde de ma vie depuis le jour où je t'ai suppliée de le ramener. Et le plus douloureux dans tout ca, c'est que je sais que ce que je ressens lorsque j'y pense ne représente qu'à peine un dixième de la souffrance que tu peux éprouver…

Ses doigts resserrèrent plus fortement le tissu, tremblant, alors que ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus humides.

– Je m'en veux… de te faire porter ce fardeau. Je suis désolée, Naruto.

Lentement, contre sa volonté, une larme salée s'échappa de l'émeraude pour venir caresser la joue pâle. Rapidement, la jeune femme baissa la tête et la fit disparaitre du dos de sa main, se maudissant aussitôt d'être aussi faible.

– Sakura-chan…

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse reporter son attention sur l'homme qui venait de murmurer son prénom d'une façon si tendre, elle sentit deux bras musclés et protecteurs l'enlacer dans une tendre étreinte. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de sentir l'étreinte se resserrer un peu plus sur elle, semblant vouloir la réconforter du mieux possible. L'odeur du jeune homme emplit ses sens alors que, timidement, elle agrippa le dos de sa veste de ses mains fines, nichant son visage dans le cou doré.

– Ne dis plus jamais un truc pareil… Tu n'es pas un poids. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Sa voix rauque résonnait légèrement contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à travers le tissu de sa veste, sentir sa respiration soulever son torse lentement, entendre son souffle.

De bien-être, elle ferma les yeux.

– Et toi, tu n'es pas faible, Naruto. Je crois en toi.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais le savait : il souriait. Un instant, elle profita encore de l'étreinte que lui offrait l'homme qui compté le plus pour elle, à présent. Puis, lentement, elle s'écarta de lui et capta une nouvelle fois son regard.

Tendrement, elle lui offrit le sourire le plus sincère qui lui était donné de voir avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée :

– Et… Je suis convaincu que toi seul peu le sauver à présent.

* * *

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre =)

L' « enchainement » peux sembler un peu étrange mais je voulais procéder ce cette manière. Le premier chapitre étant centré sur Sasuke, le deuxième sur Naruto et, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, le troisième (et dernier) sur leur « rencontre » :)

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment :p

A bientôt pour la suite (et fin) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :) Merci à vous de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Comme tombe la pluie

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Lentement, le soleil se leva.

Allongé à même le sol sur les herbes tendres et humides de rosée, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, Naruto observait ce début de ciel. Encore une fois, il fut témoin d'une chose merveilleuse : la renaissance de la nature. Voir les premiers rayons de soleil balayer la nuit, éclaircissant peu à peu l'azur du ciel et le blanc de ses nuages, apportant leurs chaleurs aux êtres vivants sur cette Terre. Voir la lumière lécher les feuilles des arbres orangés d'automne entourant la clairière où il s'était installé pour passer la nuit, parcourant leur tronc rongé de sa chaleur. Entendre le chant des premiers oiseaux à s'être éveillés, entendre le vent parcourir la nature, la rendant vivante.

Naruto s'étira lentement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aimait rien de plus que de s'éveiller en même tant que le monde. La vie venait de lui offrir un nouveau jour, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Enfin, même si, à l'heure actuelle, il était en mission.

Déjà une semaine, depuis son départ de Konoha. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Sakura, et qui l'avait hautement troublé et laissé… pensif.

Une semaine qu'il parcourait les forêts du pays du feu, accompagné de deux hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vus jusqu'à maintenant. Deux Chuunin, assez compétant et plutôt sympathiques mais, à son plus grand malheur, vraiment peu bavards.

Laissant un bâillement finir de le détendre, Naruto tourna la tête vers sa droite et constata que ses deux coéquipiers du moment étaient toujours endormis. La journée allait être longue, autant leur laisser encore un peu de repos.

D'un petit roulement, Naruto vint s'allonger sur le ventre. Il tendit son bras vers son sac et plongea la main à l'intérieur, fouillant quelques secondes avant d'en sortir les trois bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait emportées avec lui. Une moue contrariée étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'elles étaient vides toutes trois. Voilà une bonne occasion de laisser ses compagnons de route dormir un peu plus…

D'un geste agile, il se releva et finit de s'étirer dans un dernier bâillement.

Rapidement, il laissa son regard dériver devant lui et inspecta les lieux. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Naruto connaissait ces forêts comme son propre appartement. Il lui serait donc facile de partir lui-même à la recherche d'eau. Et puis, ce serait une bonne occasion de se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même, pour une fois…

D'un geste assuré, il attrapa sa veste orange et noir, rangée dans son sac à dos, et la passa rapidement dans un petit sourire. Les vêtements Jounin étaient étudiés pour être le plus utile et le plus confortable possible en mission mais, décidément, Naruto préfèrerait toujours sa vieille veste orange, malgré ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Oui, l'orange vif n'était pas une couleur très discrète pour un ninja mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Avec un tendre sourire nostalgique, il se souvient malgré lui que c'était justement l'ero-sennin qui lui avait offert cette veste juste avant son retour à Konoha.

Le bruit sec de la fermeture éclair qu'il venait de zipper le ramena au présent. Rapidement, il attrapa les trois bouteilles vides abandonnées au sol et tourna les talons, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la forêt maintenant éveillée.

Ses pas l'amenèrent rapidement près d'un petit cours d'eau, traçant un sillon entre deux grandes étendues d'herbe fraiche. Un instant, il observa le liquide illuminé par ce début de soleil se frayer un chemin entre quelques pierres couvertes de mousse semblant être là depuis des siècles. Le doux son de l'eau mêlée au chant des oiseaux apaisa Naruto et lui fit fermer les yeux un instant. Il inspira l'oxygène pur que lui offraient les vieux arbres autour de lui.

Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il finit par s'approcher du courant et s'accroupi, plongeant ses deux mains dans l'eau fraiche avant de s'en asperger le visage. Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau sous la fraicheur du liquide mordant ses joues, le réveillant juste comme il fallait.

Après avoir bu l'eau emprisonnée entre ses mains hâlées, il plongea la première bouteille dans le ruisseau, attendant patiemment qu'elle se remplisse. Distrait, il écouta une fois de plus les quelques oiseaux chanter au-dessus de lui.

D'un geste mécanique, il ferma et redéposa la première bouteille remplie sur l'herbe fraiche et se saisit de la deuxième, avant de la plonger à son tour dans l'eau.

Les oiseaux semblaient chanter moins fort, tout à coup... A croire que certains d'entre eux devaient être fainéants. Cette tare ne touchait pas que les humains, apparemment.

Il sortit la deuxième bouteille et la referma, sa main partant déjà chercher la dernière.

Un chakra.

Vivement, il se redressa.

Plus rien …

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la bouteille qu'il tenait alors que ses yeux scrutaient l'horizon, cherchant une quelconque présence. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

Aucun son, hormis celui de la nature… Avait-il rêvé ?

Prudent, Naruto finit par s'accroupir à nouveau lentement en scrutant la forêt étendue devant lui, plongeant ses mains dans l'eau une nouvelle fois pour terminer sa tâche.

Mais lorsque ses mains furent plongées dans le liquide glacé et que son esprit voguait plus loin, il plongea malgré lui ses yeux azur dans le rouge sanglant le fixant, un peu plus loin, et sombra dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Le vide total.

Sombre… Tellement sombre… Pas une ombre, pas un seul faisceau de lumière, seulement le… La douleur. Sur le haut de son crâne, contre son ventre, et dans l'articulation de son épaule gauche… une ancienne douleur semblant peu à peu calmée, comme après une bataille. Sur sa joue, glissant jusqu'à l'orée de ses lèvres, quelque chose de liquide et chaud, comme du sang. Il grimaça et déglutit. Le gout de fer qui emplit sa bouche ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : il était blessé.

Il pouvait … sentir, toucher. Une forme moelleuse, comme un futon, là, sous son corps, contre ses vêtements, sous son dos allongé. Ses jambes engourdies étaient tendues vers la pénombre, posées sur cette masse moelleuse et tiède. Sous ses doigts gelés, la douceur du bois vernie. Ses bras semblaient être retenus au-dessus de sa tête. Part une sorte de câble, encerclant fortement ses poignées jusqu'à sentir le fil tenter d'entrer dans sa chair, l'attachant à quelque chose. Un son métallique lui parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'il tenta de forcer sur ses bras. Une barre de fer semblait être accrochée, au-dessus de lui, restreignant ses mouvements et l'empêchant de se relever complètement.

Il se laissa retomber dans un soupire frustré. Où était-il ?... Que s'était-il passé ?!

Du calme… Calme… Il fallait tout d'abord analyser la situation.

Concentré, il ferma les yeux et déploya ses sens.

Une odeur de renfermé caressa ses narines, une odeur de poussière… Une maison abandonnée ?

Pas de vents, ni de bruit naturel proche : la pièce était close. Aucun son, hormis celui du vieux bois qui travaille, tout autour de lui et au-dessus de sa tête.

Non.

Des bruits de pas, léger. Très léger.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Se concentrer…

A sa droite, derrière ce qui semblait être une porte. Des bruits de pas de plus en plus distincts. De plus en plus fort. Encore plus, il se rapproche.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer…-

Une main agrippant la poignée d'une poigne ferme, la porte de bois qui grince sous l'effort et s'ouvre lentement.

Une vive lumière envahit alors la salle, aveuglant le jeune homme. Les yeux azur se détournèrent vivement sous l'agression soudaine, mais luttèrent pour rester ouvert. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Plissant les yeux, Naruto essaya de s'accoutumer à la lumière. Il devait voir son visage. Un homme… Grand, fin.

Ce… Cette silhouette …

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, exposant son regard cristallin à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce noire. Tremblantes, ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent que pour souffler d'une voix basse et hésitante :

– Sasuke… ?

Le regard onyx sembla le toiser de sa hauteur, sans un mot. Naruto ne pouvait pas distinguer les formes de son visage comme il l'aurait souhaité, la lumière l'aveuglant encore beaucoup trop pour cela, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il reconnaitrait cette silhouette, ce regard, ce parfum, ce chakra entre milles.

Sous ses yeux encore élargis, le jeune renégat referma la porte derrière lui, replongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Naruto faillit grogner de frustration : il haïssait par-dessus tout être privé de sa vue. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau.

Restant le plus serein possible dans une telle situation et faisant appel à ses sens de shinobi, il tendit l'oreille. Il put entendre distinctement quelques pas légers. Traversant la pièce, lentement, frappant le bois du sol qu'il savait poussiéreux.

Les rideaux sombres de l'unique fenêtre virevoltèrent soudainement, tirer par la main du jeune Uchiha. La lumière extérieure se rependit à nouveau dans la pièce, la berçant de tendres couleurs orangée, annonciatrices d'une douce fin de journée.

Naruto aurait dû s'inquiéter du fait que, avant de perdre connaissance et de se retrouver coincer ici, le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais au lieu de ça… ses yeux ne purent se détacher du visage pâle illuminé par les derniers éclats du crépuscule. Debout devant cette fenêtre, ses yeux d'un noir profond scrutant l'horizon, semblant voir des choses qu'aucune autre personne n'était capable de voir en ce monde… Ses yeux n'exprimant aucune animosité, aucune haine palpable… Seulement… Une blessure profondément enfouie, le dévorant plus que jamais.

Naruto plissa douloureusement les yeux. Encore aujourd'hui, encore une fois, encore, encore… Il avait vu bien trop de souffrance dans ce regard éteint, bien trop pour de si courtes vies.

Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, il vit le brun reporter calmement son attention sur lui. Le visage serein, encore une fois. C'était si différent de leur dernière rencontre. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sasuke ?

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. L'azur s'assombrit.

– Réponds-moi ! Ais au moins le courage de me donner une explication après tout ça.

Sasuke le fixa. Longuement. Sans un mot.

Perdant patiente, Naruto voulu se redresser comme il put. Il tira sur les câbles qui entravaient ses mouvements, réprimant un gémissement de douleur et haussa le ton :

– Ou est-ce qu'on est ?!

– Ne parle pas si fort.

Cette simple phrase suffit à le bloquer dans son élan. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut le bonheur d'entendre ce timbre de voix si particulier. Avec effroi, il sentit l'ombre d'un frisson le parcourir. Il n'osa mettre un mot sur ce sentiment, préférant simplement l'ignorer, encore une fois…

Rapidement, Naruto sortit de ses rêveries pour s'enquérir de choses plus importantes :

– Qu'as-tu fait de mon équipe ?

Sasuke parut étonner qu'il pose une telle question. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui demander, après tout ce temps ?

Avec lassitude, il répondit d'une voix monotone :

– Ils sont vivants, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe… Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt pour moi.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres du blond. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle : il était sa seule cible.

Pourquoi ?

Naruto faillit poser cette simple question, avant de remarquer un détail. Un détail qui aurait pourtant dû lui sauter aux yeux dès les premières secondes de leur entrevu. Un détail qu'il avait mis de côté pour se plonger dans les lagons sombres du renégat.

Il s'insulta mentalement pour avoir été aussi idiot et imprudent.

Les vêtements de Sasuke… Ce long manteau tout aussi sombre que son regard, arborant ces grands nuages d'une couleur rouge sanguine… Il ne voulait pas y croire.

– Alors c'est vrai ?...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il ne voulait pas y croire…

– Hm ?

– Tu as rejoint Akatsuki…

Surpris, Sasuke haussa légèrement les sourcils. D'un mouvement imperceptible pour la plupart des gens mais que Naruto, ayant eu l'honneur de faire partie de ses proches, put remarquer.

Un soupir las passa la barrière de ses lèvres fines, avant qu'il n'explique simplement :

– Beaucoup de choses se sont passé, depuis la dernière fois.

Ca n'expliquait rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce chemin ?

…Est-ce le fait d'avoir appris, pour le sacrifice de son frère ? Est-ce le fait de l'avoir tué ? Non… Si c'était le cas, le plus logique serait de suivre ses pas en protégeant ce pour quoi il est mort.

Néanmoins, avec Sasuke… Tout était toujours si compliqué à comprendre.

– J'ai rencontré celui qui se fait appeler Madara, il a quelques jours.

La surprise put se lire à nouveau sur le visage opalin. Rapidement, Naruto enchaîna :

– Il m'a tout dit. A propos de ton frère.

Enfin. Enfin, le regard onyx s'éveilla et le fusilla sur place, la haine reprenant sa place sur les traits de son visage encore si jeune. Naruto put enfin revoir le Sasuke de leur enfance, emplie de colère, de souffrance, de désir de vengeance. Il put à nouveau voir le Sasuke qu'il s'efforçait de sauver… et pas cette pâle copie détruite qu'il avait devant les yeux depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Le jeune ninja regagna de l'assurance. Avec douceur, il reprit :

– Je comprends tes choix, désormais.

– Personne ne peut comprendre. Cracha le brun avec véhémence.

« Il y a quelques années c'était le cas… Mais plus aujourd'hui, Sasuke… »

– Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Avec le temps, je suis devenu aussi bon que toi.

– Tss.

Il répondait bêtement à ses provocations, comme dans leur jeunesse. En présence du blond, il redevenait enfant. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne détestait plus que ça.

Finalement, tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une mauvaise idée, depuis le début…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

La voix rauque et chaude du jeune jinchuriki résonna dans la pièce, résonna dans sa tête, résonna dans le fond de son cœur. Il sentit avec effroi l'ombre d'un frisson parcourir son échine. Tentant de se montrer le plus impassible possible, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le blond, allongé devant lui. D'une voix froide et mesurée, il rétorqua :

– L'Akatsuki a toujours eu pour but de capturer les jinchuriki, non ?

Naruto eut l'audace de sourire hautainement à sa remarque, surprenant le brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu arborer une expression aussi dédaigneuse et méprisante.

Il le savait : le blond n'en croyait pas un mot.

Sa voix ne fit que confirmer, lorsque le blond finit par demander d'un air moqueur :

– Et que feras-tu, après m'avoir livré ?

Il voulait effacer ce sourire hautain de son visage, il voulait détruire cette assurance, et il ne savait que trop bien où se trouver sa corde sensible :

– Je m'occuperai du reste de Konoha.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt du visage hâlé pour laisser sa place à une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse. L'azur de son regard s'assombrit dangereusement, permettant au brun de sourire hautainement à son tour.

Voilà comment les choses devaient réellement se passer.

– Je ne te crois pas.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, lui demandant muettement de s'expliquer.

– Tu n'es pas assez idiot pour te laisser manipuler comme ça.

– Je ne suis manipulé par personne. Cracha vivement le brun.

Comme Naruto s'y attendait, il venait d'être piqué dans sa fierté. Et il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant à ses yeux que d'attaquer le brun sur ce terrain-là.

Ils connaissaient tous deux les points faibles de l'autre, et ils aimaient en jouer. Ils aimaient avoir ce pouvoir. Le pouvoir de détruire ou de faire renaitre l'autre en à peine quelques mots.

Ironiquement, Naruto confirma ses dires :

– Bien sur, c'est ton choix. C'est toi qui veux réunir tous les biju ? Dis-moi, que veux-tu en faire ?

– Je me fous des biju ! Ce que je veux, c'est ta vie !

La colère. Enfin. Enfin, il se décidait à enlever ce masque impassible et morne qu'il arborait devant lui pour ne montrer que son vrai visage, au plus grand plaisir du blond.

– Mon unique but est de me venger de Konoha ! De venger l'honneur de mon clan et de mon frère !

– En tuant de pauvres innocents ?

Des innocents ? La voix du brun failli se briser lorsqu'il rétorqua, plus violemment encore :

– S'ils vivent à présent, c'est grâce à son sacrifice !

– Son sacrifice, oui ! S'emporta à son tour le blond, sidéré devant tant de bêtise. Le sacrifice d'un héros que tu veux rendre vain en agissant comme un enfant puéril !

Naruto amorça un mouvement de recul en croisant la lueur meurtrière dans le regard onyx et en sentant le poids de son corps sur le sien, le menaçant de sa hauteur. Menaçant sa gorge découverte d'une lame glacée.

…Kusanagi…

Rapidement, Naruto envoya valser le semblant de peur qui commençait déjà à l'assaillir.

Il était prêt à mourir s'il le fallait. Il l'avait toujours été.

La douleur dans son ventre se réveilla. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

Un mouvement de déglutition poussa la lame logée contre sa gorge, frottant la peau halé de son cou dans une caresse glacée. Ses yeux rivés dans le regard charbon le surplombant, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et souffla :

– Alors… C'est réellement comme ca que tout doit se jouer ?

La lame appuya légèrement sur sa trachée, semblant la marquer, accentuant la menace. Un instant, Naruto imagina la sensation de cette arme trancher sa gorge, entaillant rapidement sa chair et gorgeant ses poumons de sang, le plongeant dans un monde de douleur.

Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir rapide, caressant le visage du brun le surplombant. Son cœur accéléra légèrement. Il tenta d'oublier, s'efforça de ne pas penser à la suite, à ce qui allait arriver. A ce pourrait arriver.

Il était prêt à mourir s'il le fallait. Il l'avait toujours été.

La lame posée contre sa gorge ne sembla pas amorcer le moindre mouvement. Le temps s'étira, longuement, trop longuement…

Profitant de ce qui pourrait être ses derniers instants, Naruto détailla le visage froid et dangereux au-dessus de lui. Ce visage qui avait déjà vu tant de morts. Qui avait sans doute déjà ôté la vie…

S'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait…

Non… Dans le regard onyx, Naruto ne vit aucune intention malsaine, aucun désir de meurtre. Il parvenait à voir au-delà de ça… Il pouvait voir, par-delà la douleur enfouie au plus profond de son âme, cet infime espoir de délivrance.

Cet espoir qu'il allait désormais saisir à pleine main.

Doucement, presque dans un murmure empli de confession, Naruto souffla tout contre son visage :

– Si tout ca t'est si insupportable, alors… remets-toi en a moi.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent légèrement. Après un temps d'hésitation, il murmura sur le même ton :

– Quoi …?

Naruto aurait voulu poser sa main quelque part sur le visage pâle au-dessus de lui, sur son bras le menaçant, sur sa main tenant son katana, pouvoir le toucher pour lui prouver à quel point ses paroles étaient sincères… Mais ses bras étaient toujours solidement attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Au lieu de ça, il rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien.

Il sentit la lame l'accompagner dans son mouvement, n'ayant plus rien de menaçant.

Toujours sur le même ton, il reprit :

– Déclenche toute ta haine sur moi. Frappe-moi, tue-moi, fais ce qu'il faut pour te sentir enfin soulager de ce fardeau. J'accepterai tout…

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent, incrédule, à mesure que les paroles du blond s'imprimèrent en lui. Encore une fois, le blond était prêt à tout pour lui, jusqu'à même lui offrir sa propre vie. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?! Qu'était-il vraiment pour lui ?!

Incertain, Sasuke finit par entrouvrir les lèvres pour murmurer, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir osé poser une telle question :

– …Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Naruto ne répondit que par un sourire. « Parce que je suis ton ami ». Combien de fois lui avait-il répété ces mots… Combien de fois lui avait-il prouvé la sincérité de ses propos. Combien de fois encore devrait-il souffrir pour qu'il comprenne ?

La main tenant le katana trembla légèrement alors que les yeux onyx se plissèrent peu à peu. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ?! Comment pouvait-il penser que sa mort le soulagerait de son fardeau !

Le voilà revenu à ce jour maudit. Surplombant le corps de son meilleur ami, le menaçant de sa lame, comme cette autre fois. Avoir le regard cobalt profondément enfoui dans le sien rendait la scène encore plus difficile à supporter. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Assis, les jambes encerclant le corps allongé du blond sous lui, une main à côté de sa tête, l'autre menaçant sa gorge, le regard scrutant le visage doré… Inconsciemment, il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

Il pensait avoir la force. Les choses avaient changé depuis ! Il avait déjà tué ! Il pouvait le refaire ! Il-

– …Libères-toi.

Le souffle du blond caressa tendrement son visage, le faisant frémir. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une telle chose ?

– Ne me tente pas… Usuratonkachi…

Un frisson. Violent.

Lentement, Naruto vit le visage du brun se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Toujours plus.

Ce surnom… Cette voix… Ce mouvement… Ce…

Les yeux onyx se fermèrent alors que ceux cobalts s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur.

Là, contre sa bouche, Naruto sentit les lèvres rugueuses de l'homme qu'il pourchassait depuis tant d'années se poser lentement sur les siennes.

Un souffle brulant parcourut ses lèvres, faisant frissonner son corps tout entier. Il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement de recul, mais ne répondit pas non plus à ce chaste baiser. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculer dans son esprit, beaucoup trop de questions, beaucoup trop d'incompréhensions…

Ses lèvres passèrent sur les siennes, lentement, effleurant sa peau et tentant parfois de les accrocher. Il sentit la texture soyeuse et humide parcourir sa peau et il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il… Il trouvait ça tellement troublant.

Ses lèvres se firent tendrement modeler par les siennes, timidement, se firent par moment aspirés dans cette bouche si chaude et si tentante. Des dents vinrent s'ajouter aux sensations, frottant sa lèvre inférieure et la faisant gonfler légèrement sous la morsure. C'était doux et agréable… Et il finit par en fermer les yeux à son tour.

Entre deux souffles brulants, il sentit une langue timide venir caresser sa lèvre supérieure, demandant l'accès à plus encore. Le suppliant muettement de répondre.

Pris d'un nouveau frisson, et désirant connaitre plus, Naruto finit par entrouvrir les lèvres. Au-dessus de lui, il perçue un soupir tremblant de soulagement. Lentement, presque hésitant mais néanmoins curieux, Naruto bougea sa langue et partit à la rencontre de celle de son partenaire.

Un délicieux frémissement les parcourut tous deux lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent enfin.

Tendrement, elles se caressèrent avec douceur, leur faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations toujours plus plaisante. Leurs bouches ne se séparèrent que le temps d'un soupir avant d'entamer un nouveau combat toujours plus ardent que le précèdent. Sur son ventre encore endolori, Naruto sentit le poids du corps de Sasuke, l'écrasant presque. Trop concentré sur ce que Sasuke lui offrait, il ne perçut qu'à peine la douleur.

Distraitement, il sentit l'arme glacée quitter sa gorge et entendit le son métallique de Kusanagi rencontrer le bois du sol alors qu'une main brulante et masculine venait s'emparer de quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tirant sa tête sur le côté pour changer d'angle, donnant ainsi un gout différent à leur baiser.

Dans une dernière caresse, Sasuke se détacha de lui après avoir mordillé avec gourmandise sa lèvre inférieure. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard embrumé du blond sous lui, passablement essoufflé et hautement surpris. Les yeux mi-clos et ses joues rosissant rapidement, le blond inspira une grande bouffée d'air et souffla :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Sasuke déglutit. Il n'y comprenait rien, lui non plus… Mais… Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

– Sasu-

– Tais-toi…

Rapidement, il se baissa vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Naruto voulut insister mais, lorsque la langue du brun rencontra à nouveau la sienne, il se sentit fondre. A cet instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre que plus encore.

La main pâle se posa sur son flanc, agrippant d'une main ferme la chair recouverte de tissu, imaginant la douceur de cette peau dorée cachée sous lui. Un gémissement frustré franchit les lèvres du blond, rapidement bu par la bouche avide de l'Uchiha. Lui aussi désirait pouvoir le toucher, et ne plus avoir à supporter la frustration d'avoir ce corps posé sur le sien sans y avoir accès.

Lentement, il sentit le brun se détacher de lui à nouveau. Un instant, il le vit se mordiller les lèvres, semblant éviter son regard. Quelque chose se tordit dans les entrailles du blond lorsque les yeux onyx se posèrent à nouveau sur lui et que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour souffler d'un air totalement désemparé :

– Tu… Tout est tellement confus, avec toi… Dès que je suis en face de toi, j'ai l'impression… De ne plus être capable de réfléchir posément.

Se baissant à nouveau lentement vers lui, son front se pressa contre le sien et, lentement, ses yeux se refermèrent. Que venait-il de faire ?...

Naruto plissa les yeux de douleur et d'incompréhension lorsque les mots du brun résonnèrent à nouveau :

– J'aurais tellement voulu avoir eu la force de te tuer, ce jour-là…

Sa voix était basse et sourde. Comme un murmure. Comme une confession.

Naruto répondit sur le même ton :

– Si ca peut te libérer… Alors, vas-y… Tue-moi.

Il sentit le brun se tendre au-dessus de lui, son front se pressant un peu plus contre le sien.

– …C'est encore plus douloureux dans ta bouche.

Un bref rire de mépris s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Il se sentait si pitoyable.

Un bref rire de mépris qui glaça le sang du blond. Il ne voulait plus jamais ça.

– Alors, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te soulager ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux à sa demande. Oserait-il ?... Après tout ce chemin traversé…

Lentement, son front se détacha du sien. Et, avec des gestes mesurés et tout aussi lents, Naruto vit les doigts pâles du brun se porter à son visage. Ils passèrent devant ses deux lagons azur, le privant à nouveau de sa vue.

Doucement, il entendit la voix froide du brun résonner :

– … Ferme les yeux.

Il déglutit, hésita…et consentit à obéir.

A nouveau, ses lèvres furent capturées dans un court baiser. Sur son ventre, il discerna les mouvements du brun qui se positionner un peu plus confortablement, s'asseyant sur son bassin, ses longues jambes encerclant son corps. Le bruit humide de leur baiser fut couvert un instant par le son de la fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il sentit s'ouvrir lentement, écarté par deux mains brulantes. Il sentit le brun sourire dans leur baiser en constatant qu'il ne portait rien sous sa veste, laissant les mains pâles libres de caresser la peau halée comme elles le voulaient.

La langue du brun prit ardemment possession de sa bouche à l'instant où ses doigts parcourraient l'étendue de chair dorée qui lui était offerte. Il apprécia la texture de sa peau et ses muscles devenus plus prononcés avec le temps, cadeaux de longs mois d'entrainements intensifs. S'il avait su que le temps aurait offert au blond ce corps large et puissant… Sa main remonta le long de son flanc, sentant la peau hâlée frissonner sous ses doigts.

A contre cœur, Sasuke finit par se séparer de cette bouche si apaisante pour venir gouter à la peau de son cou. Il réprima un nouveau sourire en sentant le blond expirer bruyamment lorsque ses dents vinrent taquiner la peau halée, ses mains griffant tendrement ses abdominaux découverts.

– Sasuke…

Naruto faisait tout son possible pour tenir sa promesse et garder les yeux clos mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Sentir cette langue parcourir son cou et son torse d'un sillon humide, ces mains fermes caresser ses flans et descendre dangereusement vers son pantalon, sentir ce corps se presser contre son membre qui commençait déjà à durcir sous le désir. Il devait supporter tout ça sans avoir le bonheur de parcourir lui aussi de ses doigts le corps pâle s'étendant devant lui. Il devait supporter tout ça sans même avoir la chance de pouvoir observer le regard onyx briller peu à peu de désir, le provoquant par quelques regards explicites, voir les muscles du brun rouler doucement dans chacun de ses mouvements, sa peau se recouvrant peu à peu de sueur dans la chaleur du moment, frissonnant sous ses baisers humides.

Le son de sa braguette résonna dans la pièce.

Sous la surprise, Naruto failli rouvrit les yeux. Il se concentra pour ne pas faillir. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun se saisir des bords de son pantalon, il souffla, inquiet :

– Sasuke.

– Chut…

Une légère morsure sur son ventre le fit frémir doucement. Les mains tirèrent lentement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'un mouvement calme et mesuré, libérant peu à peu de sa prison brulante le membre maintenant gorgé de désir du blond.

Déglutissant douloureusement, Naruto put percevoir le mouvement du brun lorsque celui-ci se redressa et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, la mordillant légèrement. Sa langue caressa le léger duvet qui s'y trouver avant de descendre effleurer le cou doré qui se tendit, lui laissant plus d'espace. Dans un hoquet de surprise, Naruto sentit une main rugueuse venir encercler doucement sa virilité. La morsure dans son cou le détourna un instant de son geste, accentuant le plaisir qui commençait déjà à l'assaillir. Il ne pensait pas que tout ça irait aussi loin…mais il n'eut même pas le courage et la force de s'en plaindre.

Lentement, il sentit les doigts fins du brun le caresser en même temps que ses dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille dans un bruit humide. Il faillit gémir en sentant les doigts se resserrer sur lui, le pressant légèrement alors que d'une voix rauque débordant de désir, il entendit le brun souffler à son oreille :

– …Fais-moi confiance…

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Compréhensif, Sasuke se contenta de sourire, amusé, avant de lui offrir un dernier baiser. Sa main pompant lentement le membre plus bas, il se gorgea des délicieux gémissements que Naruto laissait échapper dans sa bouche.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer le son de sa voix à ce point. Et il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'entendre encore, et encore, toujours plus fort.

Dans un dernier baiser à l'orée de ses lèvres, Sasuke se détacha de lui pour se concentrer sur cette zone qui semblait lui faire perdre totalement pied.

Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, Sasuke le caressa un peu plus franchement, avide d'entendre à nouveau cette voix se déformer sous le plaisir ressenti. Un instant, il observa le membre du blond dans sa main. Il hésita un instant, peu sur d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, tout compte fait…

Un mouvement plus sec fit soudainement frémir Naruto qui laissa un lourd gémissement de désir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Et c'en fut décidé pour Sasuke.

Timidement, il approcha sa bouche du membre palpitant et donna un petit coup de langue sur son sommet. Aussitôt, un soupire plus lourd mais étonné résonna à ses oreilles. Confiant, Sasuke ferma les yeux, expira profondément, et prit le membre en bouche.

Naruto siffla rapidement avant de serrer les poings sur une chose invisible et se tendit en laissant échapper un lourd gémissement, ses yeux se fermant plus fortement encore. Cette chaleur étouffante qui le caressait et le prenait lentement, l'emprisonnant dans une moiteur délicieuse, jamais il n'avait senti de chose aussi agréable que cela. Et lorsque le brun amorça enfin son premier mouvement de langue, il sentit sa tête partir en arrière dans un râle de pur plaisir, avide de connaitre plus encore si cela était possible.

Semblant encouragé, Sasuke réitéra son geste, emportant peu à peu le blond dans les délicieux abimes du plaisir charnel.

Se mordillant violemment les lèvres sous le plaisir, Naruto essaya de se concentrer sur les choses merveilleuses que faisait son compagnon. Imaginer son regard sombre empli de concupiscence posé sur son visage alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur lui, lui offrant toutes ces délicieuses sensations. Le son de sa respiration et de ses gémissements à peine retenus se confondirent avec le bruit humide de succion de Sasuke, l'excitant un peu plus. Il aurait voulu plonger ses mains dans les cheveux sombres, les tirer légèrement sous le plaisir ressenti, guidant ses mouvements et caressant ses mèches pour lui rendre un peu du bonheur qu'il lui offrait. Ses doigts se crispèrent à nouveau sur une chose invisible. Ses muscles se tendirent. Ses hanches amorcèrent quelques mouvements brusques, voulant s'enfoncer plus encore dans cette douce prison humide et brulante.

Lentement, il sentit le plaisir gronder au fond de lui comme un vulgaire brasier, l'emportant loin, très loin, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

Et puis, plus rien.

De frustration, il laissa échapper un grognement. En réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un rire amusé. Vexé, il redressa sa tête et rouvrit les yeux.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps nu de l'Uchiha devant lui, la main pâle posé sur sa propre érection gorgée de désir. Quand s'était-il dévêtu ?

Laissant au loin toutes ses questions inutiles, Naruto profita du fait de voir à nouveau pour détailler le garçon devenu homme face à lui. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu plus de désir alors qu'inconsciemment, il venait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en parcourant du regard l'étendue de chair pâle face à lui.

Remarquant son geste, Sasuke esquissa un sourire hautain avant de lancer d'une voix devenue rauque sous le désir :

– Tu n'as pas respecté notre accord, Naruto. Je t'avais dit de fermer les yeux.

Les yeux azur se détachèrent de sa peau pour plonger dans le regard charbon, joueur. Ils se sourirent, d'un sourire complice qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Depuis bien trop d'années.

– J'ai respecté ma part du marché : ils sont restés fermer tout au long de ton… « offrande » ?

Sasuke tiqua.

– C'est un terme un peu négatif, j'ai l'impression d'être un de tes sujets.

– De ton « cadeau qui mérite un lourd remboursement donc détache-moi », alors ?

Un sourire discret vint à nouveau étirer les lèvres du brun, le rendant, aux yeux de Naruto, encore plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Un instant, il vit l'hésitation dans le regard onyx. Doutait-il encore de lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Comprenant son désarroi, Naruto esquissa un léger mouvement de reins et vint encercler le corps du brun de ses jambes, pouvant ainsi le toucher malgré sa position, attirant son attention sur lui. Le regard empli de sincérité, il reprit :

– Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance … C'est à ton tour, maintenant.

Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent longuement. Le silence baigna la pièce, seulement perturbée par le son calme et mesuré de leurs respirations.

Puis, doucement, Sasuke finit par se redresser lentement.

Il surplomba d'un geste souple le corps devenu humide de sueur du blond et vint capturer les lèvres pleines qui lui faisaient envie depuis un bon moment déjà.

Tendrement, presque amoureusement, Naruto répondit à son baiser, savourant le contact nouveau de sa peau nue et fraiche contre son corps brulant de désir. D'apaisement, il en ferma les yeux.

Lentement, il sentit les câbles au-dessus de sa tête se relâcher peu à peu, un bruit métallique se mêlant au son humide de leur baiser, avant d'entendre l'objet retomber sur le sol, tirer par la main habile du brun.

Enfin !

Aussitôt, les mains hâlées vinrent agripper le corps pâle au-dessus de lui, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau enfin à leurs portées. Sasuke le laissa faire et se laissa aller contre le torse doré, appréciant le contact de ces mains fortes et rugueuses saisir ses hanches, caresser ses flancs, griffer son dos, pétrir ses fesses avec envie. Naruto mit plus d'ardeur dans le baiser, échauffé peu à peu par la sensation de cette peau douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts et par les discrets halètements de Sasuke qui se noyèrent dans sa bouche.

Il voulait tellement plus.

D'un coup de reins habile, Naruto inversa leur position. Dans un hoquet surpris, Sasuke vint s'écraser le dos contre le matelas et, avant même de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, se retrouva prisonnier sous le corps avide du blond. Surpris, il scruta le regard devenu fiévreux de son ancien compagnon au-dessus de lui le dévorer littéralement du regard. Il le sentit amorcer un mouvement de reins, faisant rencontrer leurs érections dans une douce friction, les faisant frémir. Instinctivement, Sasuke agrippa de ses mains les bras halés poser de chaque côté de son corps, si accrochant pour ne pas perdre pied. Ses yeux se refermèrent lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou, goutant à son tour à sa peau.

– Sasuke…

Son prénom résonna contre sa peau. Un nouveau mouvement de reins le fit se crisper, ses bras remontant lentement le long du dos musclé et venant encercler le cou du blond au-dessus de lui, le collant un peu plus.

La bouche brulante du blond prit possession de chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, marquant le cou opalin, caressant la gorge pâle, effleurant rapidement le torse finement musclé avant de remonter vers son oreille.

La voix rauque et chaude résonna à nouveau :

– J'ai envie de toi…

Il sentit le blond souffler dans son cou, séchant la trainer humide qu'il y avait faite, le faisant frissonner.

– Tu veux bien qu'on le fasse ?...

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps que ses dents vint mordre ses lèvres, honteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir autant envie. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas…

– Ne, Sasuke ?

Un nouveau roulement de hanches le fit violemment haleter et eut raison de lui. Oui. Oui, il en avait envie, tellement.

Timidement, il s'accrocha au dos du blond et, tout en fermant les yeux sous la gêne, hocha lentement la tête. Le silence qui s'ensuivit le rendit nerveux, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux. Et lorsqu'il le fit, ce ne fut que pour tomber sur le sourire tendrement soulagé du blond qui lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de souffler :

– Merci.

Aussitôt, il sentit les mains fortes du blond soulever lentement ses jambes pour lui permettre de se placer entre elles. D'appréhension, Sasuke porta rapidement ses yeux sur le plafond au-dessus de lui et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Le temps s'écoula, Naruto faisant le pas sur son envie pressante pour prendre soin du brun, le préparant à sa venue. Dans sa crainte, Sasuke fut touché par cette attention. Encore une fois, Naruto lui prouvait qu'il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, faisant passer ses désirs avant les siens.

Après un temps qu'il ne put déterminer, trop perdu dans les sensations qui devenait peu à peu de plus en plus délicieuses, Sasuke se tendit en sentant enfin contre ses fesses le membre empli de désir du blond, d'une taille conséquente.

Remarquant aussitôt sa crainte, Naruto vint capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il occupa son esprit tandis que, le plus précautionneusement du monde, il força lentement son entrée.

Vivement, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et siffla de douleur. Naruto se stoppa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, et l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement avant de souffler :

– Accroche-toi à moi…

Ecoutant son conseil, Sasuke s'accrocha solidement à ses omoplates, griffant sa peau dorée lorsque la souffrance se faisait trop vive. Naruto ne fit pas attention à la douleur, le plaisir qu'il ressentait en étant ainsi compressé dans son amant était de toute façon bien trop important pour s'en soucier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke réussit enfin à s'habituer à sa présence. Il expira lentement, laissant ces nouvelles sensations l'envahir. C'était…étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, une fois la douleur première passé.

Inquiet, Naruto ne bougeait plus depuis quelque temps, attendant son signal.

Lentement, Sasuke redressa son visage et vint capturer les lèvres du blond, avant de souffler :

– Vas-y…

Soulagé d'avoir enfin son accord, Naruto lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion avant d'amorcer un premier mouvement de va-et-vient. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir ressentit, se concentrant sur le gémissement de Sasuke, sous lui.

Les mains solidement accrochées à son dos le caressèrent tendrement, le griffant légèrement à chaque nouvelle poussée un peu plus brusque, le faisant frémir et accentuant son plaisir.

Sasuke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, retenant comme il le pouvait les gémissements qui tentaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, accentuant leurs forces à mesure où le temps passé. Le plaisir était si… intense. C'était indescriptible. Chaque nouvelle poussée le rendait un peu plus pantelant, l'envoyant dans un monde où tout n'était que délice charnel. Sentir ce corps brulant en lui, contre lui, sentir ses mains fortes agripper sa chair un peu plus fortement à chaque nouvelle poussée jusqu'à l'imprimer sur sa peau. Au-dessus de lui, il entendait la respiration devenue haletante du blond, parfois interrompu par un délicieux grognement de plaisir qui le faisait frissonner, l'échauffant plus encore.

Sa respiration accélérait en même temps que le battement frénétique de son cœur, son estomac se tordant lorsqu'il entendait par moments la voix rauque emplie de plaisir du blond souffler son prénom entre deux grognements de contentement.

Bientôt, il ne se concentra plus que sur ça. …Naruto… Son azur voilé se posant parfois sur lui, avant de se refermer sous le trop plein de plaisir. Sa bouche se tordant entre deux « Sas'ke » murmurer langoureusement. Le roulement de ses muscles sous sa peau moite qui se frottait tendrement à la sienne à chaque mouvement. Et cette façon d'être en lui, de ne faire qu'un, de lui offrit tout et plus encore.

Forçant sur ses bras, enfonçant ses coudes dans le matelas moelleux, Sasuke se redressa et vint capturer les lèvres du blond pour un énième baiser, gémissant librement dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et adoptèrent un rythme lent et tendre, contrastant avec les mouvements rapides et puissants de leur étreinte.

Bientôt, Sasuke n'eut plus la force de retenir ses plaintes.

Les minutes s'envolèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque, ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps, envahi par leurs plaisirs communs.

Un mouvement ample fit se tendre Sasuke dans un cri de pur plaisir, les surprenant tous deux. Naruto venait de toucher un point visiblement sensible chez le brun sans le remarquer. Curieux de le revoir avec une telle expression d'extase, le blond reprit ses mouvements et s'appliqua à reproduire les mêmes gestes.

Sa tête venant s'écraser sur l'oreiller, Sasuke s'accrocha aux bras du blond et laissa son cou se tendre dans un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que Naruto recommence encore et encore.

Lentement, une main hâlée remonta le long de sa jambe blanche, la griffant tendrement alors que d'un coup de rein précis, il offrit à nouveau cette sensation magique à son amant. Un nouveau cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses muscles se tendaient, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair halée.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres pleines du blond. Lentement, il se pencha sur le corps de son amant et vint lécher le cou tendu du brun, se gorgeant des gémissements qu'il ne retenait même plus. Avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Naruto se força à ralentir peu à peu ses mouvements, riant intérieurement en entendant le brun grogner de frustration.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ?... Tu n'aimes pas ?

Choqué, Sasuke redressa son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il lui dire un truc pareil ?

Pour seule réponse, le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus alors que, d'un coup de reins rapide et précis, il percuta une fois de plus cette douce tâche qui fit aussitôt se cambrer le brun dans un nouveau gémissement.

– Tu aimes donc. Conclut-il dans un sourire vainqueur.

– Je te ferais payer ça.

La menace n'était franchement pas effrayante lorsqu'elle était faite avec un regard mi-clos brillant de plaisir. Mais, pour le principe, Naruto lui ferait regretter ses paroles.

Souriant d'un air mauvais, le blond reprit ses mouvements. Il saisit fermement les hanches pâles de ses mains puissantes et se claqua en lui, le faisant rapidement gémir à nouveau de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir montait toujours, plus encore, le rapprochant de ce qui allait être le pallier de plaisir le plus haut, la jouissance, la libération.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau dorée. Plus que quelques mouvements, c'était si proche. C'était si bon…

Et plus rien.

Une bouche vint aussitôt étouffer son hurlement de rage, alors que les mouvements de Naruto se faisant lents et langoureux en lui. Pantelant, Sasuke vit le blond se détacher de lui et l'observer d'un œil brillant, avant de souffler tout contre ses lèvres :

– Dis-le-moi…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et gémit à nouveau en le sentant entrer en lui un peu plus fortement.

– Quoi …?

– Tu veux que je recommence… Alors demande-le-moi.

Le regard charbon redevint noir. Jamais. Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose, ce n'était surement pas son genre de supplier.

Comprenant sa réponse par son simple regard, Naruto attrapa de sa main droite le membre jusqu'à présent délaissé du brun et le caressa lentement, se délectant d'entendre l'accro dans la voix du brun. Par quelques coups de reins, il retrouva rapidement cette délicieuse tâche en Sasuke qui semblait le faire littéralement partir dans un autre monde. Langoureusement, il caressa le membre de sa main tout en pressant à l'endroit qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Rapidement, Sasuke ne put retenir ses halètements de plaisir, ses doigts serrant les draps sous lui.

– Dis-le-moi…

Une langue contre son cou vint s'ajouter à son plaisir, lui faisant perdre pied peu à peu.

– Naruto…

Sa voix partie sans un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir. C'était tellement … Tellement…

– Dis-le…

Des dents vinrent remplacer la langue, grignotant la peau sensible de son cou, alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus franchement en lui, ne tenant plus. Ses mouvements devinrent brusques, sa main se resserrant délicieusement sur la virilité du brun.

Sasuke haleta violemment en sentant la chair du blond claquer en lui, son corps se pressant contre le sien alors que sa main caresser violemment son membre encore prisonnier.

Le visage plongé dans son cou, il pouvait entendre la respiration hachée du blond sur lui, entrecoupée par de délicieux gémissements. De plaisir, il en ferma les yeux et serra les draps sous lui, avant de murmurer langoureusement :

– Naruto … Encore…

– Sas'ke… !

Des dents vinrent se planter dans son cou alors que leurs mouvements devinrent erratiques, les emportant tous deux dans un monde où tout n'était plus que plaisir.

Dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir commun qui résonna dans la pièce, ils se libérèrent enfin.

Ne faisant qu'un.

…

Sasuke garda les yeux fermé. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Durant ce long moment, il profita encore de la chaleur et du poids rassurant du corps brulant étendue sur le sien. De ce corps qui lui avait tellement manqué durant toutes ces années. Il se sut pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent, mais il ne savait qu'une chose : il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête…

De son côté, Naruto reprenait lentement son souffle. Que… Que venaient-ils de faire ?

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépassé par les évènements et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Après qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur respiration normale, une même pensée traversa l'esprit des deux hommes « Que va-il se passer, maintenant ? »

Sasuke sentit le corps du blond se tendre contre le sien, visiblement gêné par la situation. Après un court temps d'hésitation, le corps doré voulut se détacher de lui. Vivement, Sasuke entoura son dos de ses bras et l'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte :

– Reste…

Le corps entre ses bras se figea, visiblement surpris par une telle demande. Avant de rapidement consentir à se laisser aller contre le torse pâle sous lui.

Rassuré, Sasuke laissa ses mains courir sur le dos qui lui était encore offert, caressant la peau dorée à sa portée. Naruto laissa échapper un délicieux soupir, appréciant la caresse, ou appréciant le fait de pouvoir rester contre lui, Sasuke ne sut dire.

Un long moment s'écoula entre eux sans qu'aucun n'ose esquisser le moindre geste, par peur de briser l'instant, par peur de faire fuir l'autre, par peur de revenir à la triste réalité…

Finalement, ce fut les mots du blond qui brisèrent en premier le silence, comme à son habitude :

– Je dois être lourd…

Un tendre sourire vint étirer les lèvres du brun alors que sa main continuer à caresser le dos doré. Visiblement, il devait vraiment être gêné pour n'avoir rien d'autre chose à dire que ça après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il sentit à nouveau le corps du blond se détacher lentement du sien mais cette fois, il n'y opposa aucune résistance.

Se redressant, Naruto fuyait un instant le regard scrutateur du brun pour chercher distraitement ses vêtements, cherchant sans doute à gagner un peu de temps. Rapidement, il remit son boxer, son pantalon et sa veste, quittant le lit un court instant pour tout récupérer avant de s'y rassoir sans un mot.

Patiemment, Sasuke attendit qu'il termine, lui laissant le temps qu'il voulait pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Ayant fini sa tâche et n'ayant donc plus d'autres choix que de l'affronter, Naruto s'installa en tailleur sur le lit et plongea son regard dans l'onyx qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Longuement, ils se scrutèrent sans un mot, laissant le silence régner entre eux. Et, encore une fois, ce fut les mots du blond qui brisèrent à nouveau le silence :

– Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre rencontre se termine comme ça.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et lui accorda ce point :

– Moi non plus.

Rapidement, Naruto se sentit obligé de préciser :

– Je ne regrette pas.

– Moi non plus.

Au moins, cette chose était claire pour tous deux. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Naruto attendait une quelconque remarque de la part du brun sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais, comme il s'en doutait, rien ne vint jamais.

Aussi, il profita de cette occasion pour éclaircir un point bien précis :

– J'espère que tu te rends bien compte qu'à présent, je vais vouloir te ramener à Konoha par n'importe quel moyen.

Un sourcil brun se haussa :

– Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?

– Pas vraiment… Répondit le blond en faisant une pause, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Je voulais te sauver des ténèbres où tu t'étais engouffré, t'aider à ne pas te « perdre » dans la vengeance. Mais… Maintenant, je veux plus que ça.

Affichant rapidement un sourire cruel, ses yeux devenant noir et méprisant, Sasuke rétorqua :

– C'était peut-être une erreur alors, tout compte fait.

Mine cruelle auquel Naruto ne répondit que par un autre sourire tendrement amusé :

– Tu ne peux plus me mentir maintenant que j'ai vu le « vrai » toi, Sasuke.

Sasuke tiqua et détourna le regard un instant. Il détestait être mis à nu aussi facilement.

– Quitte Akatsuki.

Surpris, Sasuke reporta vivement ses yeux sur le visage on ne peut plus sérieux du blond face à lui. L'azur le défia, lui expliquant par un simple regard appuyé que ce n'était pas qu'un simple conseil. Aussi, le jeune renégat se sentit obligé de l'éclairer sur un point :

– Je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis entré dans cette organisation par intérêt.

– Comme tous les autres. Et ils se sont tous fait manipuler.

– Personne ne peut me manipuler.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, septique. Le principe même de la manipulation est d'obliger quelqu'un à faire une chose précise en le laissant croire que l'idée vient de lui. Que ses gestes sont dictés par ses propres envies, par ses propres choix, alors que tout cela n'est qu'illusion.

Il connaissait Sasuke. Le vrai Sasuke. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire tout ça de son propre chef…

– Tu as déjà tué ?

La question du blond fit écho dans la petite pièce devenu maintenant aussi sombre que la nuit, uniquement bercée par la lueur de la lune.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que le brun n'explique simplement :

– J'ai eu Orochimaru pour maitre.

L'azur s'assombrit légèrement, une lueur de souffrance le parcourant rapidement.

– Tu regrettes ?

Sasuke plissa légèrement les yeux :

– Quoi ?

– Tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à maintenant, depuis ton départ de Konoha.

Sasuke fronça peu à peu les sourcils face à cette question, son regard se voilant légèrement. Comprenant le cheminement de ses pensées, Naruto se sentit soudainement idiot d'avoir posé une telle question.

Puisque quitter Konoha ne lui avait apporté que solitude, souffrance, abandon, trahison… Puisque tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant ne le ramener qu'à ce jour maudit.

Puisque tout ne revenait qu'à tuer son unique frère…

– Pardon, je-…

– Idiot.

Naruto fut soulagé de trouver, derrière ses prunelles sombres, une once de moquerie en prononçant ce simple mot. Lui offrant alors un magnifique sourire stupide comme il en avait l'habitude dans leur tendre enfance, Naruto ne lui répondit que par un simple :

– Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir las d'entre ses lèvres, contrastant avec le regard tendre qu'il arborait en cet instant. Naruto ne fit aucune remarque à ce propos. Le brun ne devait même pas remarqué à quel point son expression laissée filtrer toutes ses émotions.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, assis l'un face à l'autre sans un mot. Profitant simplement de la présence qui leur avait manqué à tous deux.

Puis, le temps rappela à Naruto ses obligations. Il avait disparu pendant plus d'une journée en plein court d'une mission, son équipe devait penser qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Enfin… Dans un sens, c'était bien le cas. Et la douleur toujours présente dans son épaule gauche lui rappeler bien.

Un instant, il se demanda si Sasuke opposerait une quelconque résistance face à son départ.

– Je suis en mission.

– Je sais.

Techniquement, Sasuke y était aussi. Ce détail revint dans la mémoire du blond, qui s'empressa de demander :

– Tu comptes toujours me capturer ?

Sasuke sentit ses traits se déformer, dépité devant tant de bêtises. Il pensait franchement qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il souhaitait encore sa mort ? Tout cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer : Naruto était plus qu'idiot.

– Remarque, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Repris le blond après un court instant. Si à chaque fois que je me faisais attaquer en mission, ca se finissait comme ça…

Naruto lui lança un regard concupiscent, amusé de voir que le brun tenter de cacher sa gêne en fermant les yeux d'un air faussement ennuyé.

Essayant de l'aider un peu, Naruto demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

Voyant que la conversation reprenait un ton on ne peut plus sérieux, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans celui de son ami. Il hésita un instant à répondre, avant de se faire la réflexion qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il lui devait quelque part la vérité :

– Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini d'accomplir ce que je voulais. Je vais rester dans l'Akatsuki pendant quelque temps.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et demanda rapidement :

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je dois me rapprocher de quelqu'un en particulier.

L'homme au masque… Malgré ce que pouvaient penser les gens qui l'entouraient, Naruto était loin d'être crédule. Rapidement, il demanda :

– Ne me dit pas que tu veux encore te venger après tout ce qui s'est passé.

– Non. Je ne cherche pas à me venger… Je ne le cherche plus, en tout cas.

Peu convaincu, Naruto attendit qu'il développe un peu plus :

– Toute ma vie, mes choix m'ont été dictés par les autres. Mon frère, Orochimaru, et maintenant cet homme qui se fait appeler Madara… J'ai toujours cru en une « vérité » et en une « justice » illusoire, sans jamais savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. La seule chose que je veux désormais, c'est comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi…

Naruto l'observa sans un mot. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun aussi sérieux et, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il le vit comme quelqu'un devenu adulte, et totalement certain de ses choix. Naruto venait de comprendre, Sasuke avait maintenant un réel besoin de savoir, un besoin vital qu'il devait assouvir pour enfin vivre vraiment.

– Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

A la surprise du brun, Naruto acquiesça lentement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le prenne aussi bien. Il avait même prévu de se battre à nouveau avec lui si c'était vraiment inévitable.

– Je te laisse faire à une condition.

Voilà. Sasuke se disait bien que c'était trop beau. D'un simple regard, il demanda au blond de développer :

– Si un jour, tu sens que tout cela te dépasse et que… tu sens que tu risques de replonger à nouveau dans la haine qui restera à jamais au fond de toi… Viens me trouver. Et laisse-moi partager le fardeau qui te ronge.

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant cette condition totalement inattendue. Naruto ne l'obligeait pas à promettre de renter à Konoha. Il ne l'obligeait pas à stopper sa quête. Il…

Lentement, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et souffla cette même question qui le tourmentait depuis des années :

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?...

Et avec le même sourire qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, Naruto s'approcha lentement de son corps encore dénudé. Sans un geste de recul, Sasuke vit la main hâlée s'approcher de son visage, avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. Il vit la bouche du blond s'ouvrir lentement et frémit en sentant son souffle tout contre ses lèvres :

– Parce que je t'aime, Sasuke.

Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent en sentant les lèvres rugueuses du blond prendre possession de sa bouche. Rapidement, il ne put empêcher la langue avide du blond venir querir la sienne dans une tendre étreinte, soupirant de plaisir en retrouvant la chaleur de cette caresse. Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux, goutant à son tour à ces lèvres, gémissant un instant dans ce nouveau baiser. La main brulante caressa tendrement sa joue avant de glisser lentement sous sa mâchoire. Il sentit les dents du blond jouer un instant avec sa lèvre inférieure avant de se détacher lentement de lui.

De ses yeux mi-clos, Sasuke observa le visage souriant face à lui.

– Et j'espère que tu respecteras notre accord.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se rappelant difficilement des mots qui avaient été prononcé un peu plus tôt. Souriant à nouveau tendrement devant cet air perdu, Naruto plongea une dernière fois sa langue dans la bouche tentante de son amant, partageant ce qui serait le dernier de leur baiser avant un long moment.

Il fit durer l'échange le plus de temps possible, profitant de ces lèvres une dernière fois, gravant ces sensations dans sa mémoire. Puis, lentement, il se détacha à nouveau de lui.

Sasuke garda les yeux fermé. Il savait qu'il allait partir… Et si ses yeux étaient ouverts, il ne serait pas certain de pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir recours au sharingan pour le dissuader de le faire.

Lentement, il sentit le souffle du blond frôler ses lèvres, semblant hésitant. Puis, le souffle se déporta et caressa son oreille avant de murmurer :

– Je t'attendrais…

Le poids de son corps quitta lentement le sien pour ne laisser que le froid de cette nuit d'automne.

Ses yeux noirs se fermèrent plus fortement encore.

Il entendit les pas légers du blond frapper le sol en bois de la pièce, s'éloignant lentement.

Une main agrippant la poignée d'une poigne hésitante, la porte de bois qui grince sous l'effort et s'ouvre lentement.

Le vent souffla dans la pièce, caressant sa peau encore nue. Un frisson glacé le parcourut.

La porte se referma. Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

Lentement, il porta son regard sur cette porte désormais close. Il venait de faillir à sa mission.

Dans un immense soupir, il se laissa retomber contre le matelas moelleux. Ses yeux scrutèrent le bois du plafond au-dessus de lui. Longtemps.

Il avait sommeil.

Lentement, il attrapa le drap du lit et le passa sur lui. Ses bras se croisèrent derrière sa tête alors que ses yeux noirs scrutaient toujours aussi intensivement le bois au-dessus de lui.

Après un long moment, il se décida enfin à les refermer.

Un tendre sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres.

Et le sommeil l'emporta peu à peu dans un nouveau monde.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de cette petite fiction :)

Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles review, ca me touche beaucoup de voir que mon histoire à été, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien accueillie et appréciée ^^

J'avoue avoir longuement hésité à laisser la fin comme elle est mais… décidément, je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement ^^ Aussi, mon style d'écriture est assez particulier, je le conçois bien, pardonnez-moi donc si cela peut vous gêner parfois :) (j'essaie de m'améliorer peu à peu dirons-nous X) )

Enfin bref, encore merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction :)


End file.
